youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind Blue Eyes
8_8 I started to write this on Xmas morning and then it just all vanished after I got back from dinner.... well... oh well. I only wrote like... 4 chapters... *cries* ---- Emily sat at the bar and sipped the Bloody Mary in front of her. The barman looked at her whilst cleaning a glass and smiled. "Want another?" "May as well." She finished gulping it down and slid the glass towards the man, he took it, and within seconds, had remixed a Bloody Mary and passed it to her. "I advise a tequila sunrise, ma'am, ten times stronger, if you're looking to forget or drown yourself... that is." "No, just waiting for my business partner, but thanks." She smiled bitterly and looked up to the clock on the wall. 10:54. Where on earth was Harriet? She was over half an hour late, now. It was quite annoying - that was one thing she hated about her business partner. She always took advantage of kind nature. She was consistently late, and she was drop-dead pretty: so pretty, that nobody even cared when she was late. She took another sip of the Bloody Mary, tasting it's bittersweetness and enjoying the lingering taste on her tongue. Then she spotted a man sitting two seats away from her. Dressed in a brown suit, with rolled up sleeves, and a tattoo of roses and spiderwebs crawling up his left arm. He was a blonde, a little tan and reminded Emily of herself... except this man looked a lot ''like someone you'd see at a murder scene. He looked beaten, broody, and most of all, he was inked. In Emily's books, a person with visible tattoos was generally a criminal, or an ex-con (when Emily was young, a man in her life who had been inked in many images had sexually abused, kidnapped and then exploited Emily and her two sisters. In the process, one of Emily's sisters - Millie - had been killed). She was going to be very wary around this man. She checked the time again. 11:04. Okay, she didn't want to stay anymore. She grabbed her purse and took her phone out of it, flicking to her Recent Contacts and located Harriet Ford and texting her with: ''Harriet, I will meet you at the Hotel DuHéas accross the road from our current meeting place - there are certain undesirables. -E x She sipped her Bloody Mary again and slipped the man 30 euros. "Keep the change." She stood up, straightened her pencil skirt and business blazer, then walked out of the room and into the main foyer, going to the man and telling him to check her out. "Name, room?" "Mrs Harmony Opal, room 703." She always used an alias, it kept her safer in hotels. "Oh, you haven't even stayed the night - was there a problem, ma'am?" "Certain... undesirables." She looked over to the bar where the man had been sitting; there was nobody there. "Yes, ma'am. Well I hope to see you again soon. Here's the deposit." He gave her 100 euros before she left and hurried out into the rainy midnight street of Ammiens. It was dark, cold, and most of all crowded despite the hour - it scared her. She scurried accross the street to the hotel opposite, which was illuminated with hundreds of bright lights declaring the name DeHéus. As expected, Harriet was standing in the dark with her umberella, clutching her bag and looking at everyone with those eyes full of bitterness. Emily hated that about her "business partner" - so snide, so ignorant, yet she was so... perfect. So pale, fragile, thin, tall - Emily hated it all. She painted on a smile and ran over with eyes full of false joy. "Harriet!" She turned, not even smiling. "Sorry we changed plans." "It's fine, Em." Her voice was full of an annoying, Cockney British accent. "Got everything?" "Shoot, I forgot my luggage." Emily brought her fingers to her forehead. "We'll have to go back, sorry." Category:Horror